I give up to love you
by justBona13
Summary: kisah ini tentang jongin yang selalu melewati kyungsoo,kisah cinta chanyeol dan kyungsoo di masa lalu,baekhyun yang tersakiti sekaligus menyakiti,sehun yang tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai dia mendapatkan seseorang yang dia inginkan... dan suho yang stress gara-gara membernya, sampe nyaris bunuh diri di pohon toge... #ditimpuk mian kalo ada typo..silahkan dinikmati fic saya


Author:justBona13

Title:i give up to love you

Genre:hurt,romance

Lenght: 1 of..?

Pair:kaisoo,kaibaek,SeD.o,chanbaek,chansoo,slight suho

Malam yang sama bagi kyungsoo,waktu yang sama dan keadaan yang seolah dejavu,bahkan saking seringnya hal itu serasa telah menjadi rutinitas hidupnya,ia sama sekali tidak menyesal atau bahkan mengeluh ia dengan senang hati melakukan hal ini,karna ia tahu orang itu membutuhkannya pasti ada saja hal yang terjadi saat orang itu pergi dan kembali dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik dan pada saat itulah kyungsoo dibutuhkan dan ada untuknya,selalu seperti itu...

Kyungsoo menyukai orang itu,tidak ia mencintainya hanya saja orang itu tak tahu,ia tidak memang pengecut karna tidak mengungkapkan perasaan ia takut pada hasil yang ia terima dan keadaan sesudahnya,ia takut jika mengatakannya pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini,hubungannya dengan orang itu akan merenggang terus menjauh lalu menghilang sama seperti kisah cintanya dulu,karna itu ia berharap dengan sikap perhatian yang ia tunjukan bisa lebih memperlihatkan bagaimana perasaannya,lalu menyatakannya pada saat ia akan benar-benar yakin kalau hasilnya akan seperti yang ia harapkan atau paling tidak hubungannya dengan orang itu akan tetap sama walaupun cintanya tidak terbalas..

"menunggu bocah itu lagi hyung..?" sepasang lengan putih nan kekar melingkar dengan sangat pas di pinggang kyungsoo,tapi kyungsoo enggan menghiraukannya jadi dia biarkan tetap seperti itu

"di luar dingin hyung,ayo kita masuk akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu,bagaimana..?"tawar pria yang tingginya beda jauh dengan kyungsoo itu,berharap namja bermata bulat itu akan merespon

"terima kasih tapi nanti saja sehun,aku masih mau menunggu kai disini.."ucap kyungsoo melirik namja yang dia panggil sehun seraya memberikan seulas senyum manis

"bukankah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada taemin hyung malam ini.."bisik sehun di telinga kyungsoo

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang ia menunduk tidak mampu menjawab maknae groupnya ini,sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya merasa menang karna apa yang dia katakan diyakininya benar,kyungsoo menatap tanah beraspal di bawah kakinya,pikirannya melayang pada pria yang saat ini sedang jadi subjek utama pembicaraan mereka,ia merasa bingung bukankah harusnya ia menyerah,kai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada hyung yang sangat dia kagumi untuk apa menunggunya lagi,tapi ia merasa ada hal buruk akan terjadi dan entah kenapa ia merasa hal buruk itu akan membuka lebar kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan kai

"jangan bermesraan di luar.."tiba-tiba kai muncul dan langsung melesat ke dalam dorm,kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan pelukan sehun di pinggangnya dan mengikuti namja yang dari tadi di tunggunya itu

Kai terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme yang cepat menuju kamarnya dan kyungsoo ,semakin menguatkan dugaan kyungsoo kalau ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi padanya

Kai menutup pintunya dengan kasar,kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan masuk mendapati kai yang tengah berbaring sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal ,kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjang dan membelai kepala namja yang telah meluluhkan hatinya ini

Kyungsoo PoV

"hyung,apa yang kurang dariku..?"

"tidak ada,kau sempurna kai"bahkan terlalu sempurna

"taemin hyung menolakku.."sudah kukira

Kai bangun dari tidunya dan memelukku era, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku,aku tau dia tak pernah ingin terlihat rapuh,tapi kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi kai,untuk itulah aku disini

"dia bilang akan terus menunggu minho hyung sampai minho hyung menyadari perasaannya..ia bilang cintanya hanya untuk minho hyung tidak ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikannya..kenapa dia jahat sekali padaku.."suaranya bergetar,tangisannya membuat hatiku hancur,sama seperti yang dulu-dulu kau selalu berakhir seperti ini

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya,berharap ia lebih tenang,tenang lah kai aku ada disini hanya untukmu,selalu,sampai kau menyadari apa yang kurasakan untukmu,..

_1 weeks later_

Kai sudah lebih baik sekarang malah ia sudah kembali menjadi kai yang ceria ,agak pervert sekaligus manly seperti dulu,tapi kini ia tidak lagi hanya bermanja kepadaku,baekhyun hyung juga mengambil andil besar dalam menghibur kai,sifatnya yang ceria memang membawa dampak besar bagi orang di sekitarnya,tentu saja aku senang tapi di balik semua itu aku mulai merasa tak nyaman kai bahkan merahasiakan beberapa hal yang hanya ia dan baekhyun hyung ketahui,bukankah biasanya kami yang melakukan hal itu ada apa ini..

"hyung menurutmu baekie hyung itu orang yang seperti apa..?" sepertinya ini adalah pertanyaan yang akan menjadi rentetan awal penderitaan ku

"hmm..dia orang yang ceria dan baik kurasa.."

"aku rasa dia lebih dari itu hyung.."

"a-apa maksudmu.." kekhawatiranku mulai terbukti

"ia perhatian.." apa aku kurang perhatian padamu

"ia rela berkorban untukku.."ingatlah setiap pengorbanan yang kulakuakn untukmu

"aku rasa,..aku mulai menyukainya hyung,.."kai menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya,tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku,hanya menatap kedapan,aku takut melakukan gerakan salah yang membuatnya melihatku,aku tak mau dia melihatku...menangis...

"bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"ia masih setia menatap lantai di bawah mejanya

"i-itu bagus,.."sial suara ku bergetar,tidak boleh ia tidak boleh melihatku menangis,sialan..

"hyung ?suaramu kenapa?"ia pun mendongak dan melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan,aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat keadaan ku yang menyedihkan aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan berbalik pergi sebelum kai memanggilku

"hyung kenapa kau mengangis..?"

"Mataku iritasi,dan aku senang kau dekat dengan baekhyun hyung,ia orang yang baik.." aku pun melesat pergi,aku harap alasan konyolku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya

Aku terus melesat kedalam dorm,hingga aku sampai di dapur entah kenapa tempat ini menjadi pemberhentian terahirku,selalu saja dapur,tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi aku mencari tempat yang biasa kugunakan untuk merenung atau sekedar melepaskan kelelahan hatiku jika kai mulai bertingkah seperti ini, kutemukan celah antara lemari dan dinding yang ukurannya sudah sangat pas dengan tubuhku,aku menyelusupkan diri di antaranyalalu duduk memeluk lutut,dan mulai menangis,kenapa?,..padahal ini adalah hal baru tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini,aku terus menangis di sana sendirian mengeluarkan segala yang menunpuk di hatiku,menenggelamkan kepalaku semakin dalam agar isakanku yang semakin keras teredam...

Author PoV

"kyungsoo kau kenapa?"suho bertanya karna melihat mata bulat kyungsoo yang sembab saat membantunya menata meja untuk makan malam,ia yakin kyungsoo menangis tapi kenapa

"tidak apa hyung,aku rasa mataku mengalami iritasi yang parah..hehe"

"apa karna kai lagi..?"

Melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum miris ia tahu tebakannya tepat,ia pun mendekat lalu mengelus kepala kyungsoo berharap bisa membuatnya lebih baik

"apa kau ingin terus seperti ini kyungsoo?,dia harus tau perasaan mu,.."

"belum saatnya hyung,.sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.."

"lalu kapan,kau terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya,bisa-bisa kau hancur perlahan.."

"tidak apa hyung,aku masih bisa bertahan.."

"hufftt,..dulu chanyeol sekarang kai.."suho menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas

"sudahlah hyung,itu bukan salah chanyeol hyung,baekhyun hyung memang orang yang baik.."

"dia meninggalkan mu demi baekhyun,dan sekarang kai membuatmu merasa hancur karna ia menyukai baekhyun.."

"hyung bagaimana kau bisa tau..?"

"hmm..dengan melihat sekali saja sikap bocah itu terhadap baekhyun sudah bisa langsung tertebak kalau dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada baekhyun walau pun sekarang baekhyun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol..bocah itu benar-benar.."suho memijit pelipis sambil menggelangkan kepalanya menyesalkan kenapa semua bisa terjadi sampai se complex ini

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali pada pekerjaannya

"kuharap kau mendapatkan harga yang pantas atas semua pengorbanan mu kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menatap suho lalu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna salalu menyemangatinya selama ini

Soal kyungsoo dan chanyeol,ya..mereka memang pernah memiliki sesuatu dulu,sebenarnya sangat sederhana kyungso dan chanyeol bertemu saat audisi saling menyemangati lalu menjadi dekat hingga pada ahirnya chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo dan mereka lalu menjalin hubungan walau tidak pernah berahir happy ending karna pada saat traning chanyeol bertemu baekhyun dan perasaanya mulai tumbuh terhadap baekhyun mereka lalu menjalin hubungan di belakang kyungsoo,hingga ahirnya mereka tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi,kyungsoo memang hancur,benar-benar hancur saat itu,mengetahui sahabat yang ia percayai merebut kekasihnya sendiri tapi kyungsoo bangkit kembali dengan kai yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya saat ia merasa rapuh saat ituah kyungsoo mulai bisa melupakan chanyeol dan membuka hatinya untuk kai,tapi disinilah sekarang disakiti lagi,ia merasa persaannya di bangun untuk dihancurnya..

"eomma masak apa?"tanya sehun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalu yang pahit

"ya!oh sehun ,jangan ganggu kyungsoo.."seru namja bersuara baritone dari belakang membuat sehun yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan kyungsoo menoleh

"kau usil sekali chanyeol hyung,.."sehun mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya,sementara kyungsoo membagikan piring,lagi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan harus dilihatnya,dimana kai yang biasanya duduk di sampingnya sekarang duduk di sebelah baekhyun,mengobrol dekat dengan namja pecinta eyeliner itu tanpa sedikitpun melihat tatapannya yang nanar,sehun yang kesal melihat hal itu langsung menarik tubuh kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya dan lalu memeluknya dengan erat dari samping,..

"se-sehun sesak"kyungsoo kaget berusaha melepaskan diri walau rona merah tecetak jelas di wajahnya

"brr..dingin sekali ya hyung..aku memelukmu agar merasa lebih hangat.."alasan konyol macam apa itu

Seketika semua langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada sehun yang masih memeluk kyungsoo, seketika itu juga kyungsoo dapat melihat eksperesi yang di keluarkan tiap orang menatap mereka berdua,suho hyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala baekhyun membelakan matanya kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sementara itu kyungsoo mendapat tatapan kekesalan dari kai dan chanyeoll,melihat tatapan kai yang memandang sehun dengan tajam membuat kyungsoo senang bukankah itu artinya kyungsoo masih menempati ruang di hati kai,tapi tunggu dulu kenapa chanyeol juga menampakan mimik wajah yang sama?

Merasa sudah cukup dengan yang sehun lakukan suho hyung segera memukul kepala sehun dengan sendok nasi membuat pemilik kepala meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya

"kau membuat kyungsoo sulit bernafas.."kata suho sambil tertawa kecil di setiap katanya

"lagi pula kyungie hyung menyukainya,kau tidak lihat rona merah di pipinya.."jawab sehun sambil menunjuk pipi kyungsoo

"e-eh..aku—"kyungsoo yang kaget di tuding seperti itu gelagapan menjawab perkataan maknae mereka yang pervert ini

"Sudahlah kapan mau mulai makannya,aku sudah lapar.."tiba-tiba chanyeol bersuara dan mulai mengambil jatah makanannya,sepertinya ada sedikit nada kekesalan yang terlontar dari mulutnya

Mereka pun memulai makan dengan tenang,hingga pada saat kyungsoo akan mulai membereskan meja makan mereka,tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan membantunya

"kau bukan pembantu disini,setidaknnya mintalah bantuan pada member lain,.."ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil piring di atas meja

"tidak masalah hyung,aku senang melakukannya hehe.."

"kau terlalu baik,kau tau orang seperti mu itu mudah di manfaatkan.."

"hehe,..kalau aku dijahati orang,bukankah kalian akan segera menolongku dan melindungiku,.."goda kyungsoo

"tapi aku lah yang menjahatimu kyungsoo.."seketika suasana terasa lebih serius,kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman

"aku meninggalkanmu,aku menduakanmu bahkan yang lebih parah aku mencampakanmu,maafkan aku .."chanyeol menatap mata kyungsoo dalam,sementara yang di tatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus menjawab apa

"hmm..rileks saja hyung,kejadian itu kan sudah lama,tidak perlu kau fikirkan lagi,lagi pula aku sudah lama memaafkanmu kok.."kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan berbalik menatap chanyeol,tunggu apa dia salah lihat,ada rona merah di pipi chanyeol,apa ada yang salah ?apa chanyeol demam makanya bicara ngawur,kyungsoo mendekat memeriksa kening chanyeol,tidak panas...lalu apa yang salah,kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya tapi chanyeol menahannya agar tetap di keningnya..membuat kyungsoo menatap bingung

"kau tetap perhatian,bahkan pada orang yang sudah menjahatimu..kau memang luar biasa.."

"ehemm..."deheman seseorang mengintruksi mereka berdua,kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya dari chanyeol dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa,sementara chanyeol menatap datar orang yang sudah menganggunya

"chanyeol hyung jangan begitu,kau sudah punya baekhyun hyung,.."ucap kai memandang chanyeol datar..lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo

"kyungsoo hyung juga,harusnya kau bisa menjaga perasaan orang,bagaimana kalau baekhyun hyung lihat,apa yang akan dia pikirkan.."tubuh kyungsoo menegang ia tidak percaya kai akan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu

"sudahlah kai jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kyungsoo hanya khawatir padaku lalu memeriksa suhu tubuhku.."

"tapi kenapa kau memegang tanganya tadi..."

"ck..sudahlah aku mau mencari udara segar,untuk ukuran namja kau benar-benar banyak bicara..."ucap chanyeol dan melangkah melewati kai lalu pergi keluar

Kini tinggal kai dan kyungsoo yang saling menatap dalam keheningan,kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin lalu memutar bola matanya malas meninnggalkan kyungsoo sendiri,lagi..kyungsoo merasakan sakit hati..

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di lantai balkon kamar memeluk lututnya berusaha melupakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya,meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja,tapi semua tidak semudah yang ia pikir kan pasti selalu saja ada beberapa tetes air mata yang merembers dari matanya walau terus di tahannya,tiba-tiba sehun duduk di sampingnya dan menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat..

"jangan paksakan dirimu hyung,kalau mau menagis ya menangis saja,kurasa itu bisa sedikit menenangkan jiwamu..."

"hehe terima kasih sehunnie..aku senang kau ada disini..tapi aku ingin jadi lebih kuat,aku tidak mau jadi namja yang lemah aku pasti bisa melalui semuanya..."lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya tersenyum..

Tiba-tiba sehun bangkit dan berlutut lalu memeluk kyungsoo,membenamkan kepala kyungsoo di dadanya yang bidang,kyungsoo kaget dan tidak sempat melawan ia hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan sehun

"setidaknya di hadapanku saja hyung,biarkan aku jadi tumpuanmu,lihatlah aku hyung,aku masih ada disini untukmu.."kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk pinggang namja yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu mulai menangis ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi,setidaknya ia tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menahan semuanya sendirian,setidaknya biarkan kali ini dia mengangis dengan tenang di pelukan sehun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam...

...

Tubuh kyungsoo terasa benar-benar letih malam ini ia ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur,kelopak matanya sudah hampir tertutup sampai suara keras pintu yang terbuka kembali membangunkannya,kai datang dengan tidak bersahabat..

"cih,ternyata kau memang tidak seperti apa yang kuduga hyung.."menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan meremehkan,kyungsoo benar-benar lelah malam ini,dan saat lelah emosinya mudah tersulut jadi ia tidak siap untuk berdebat malam ini ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannnya,jika kyungsoo meladeni kai malah akan berbuntut pada pertengkaran panjang,kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan namja berkulit tan yang masih menatapnya sinis

"bahkan kau masih bisa tidur setelah merusak hubungan orang,.." berisik' batin kyungsoo mengerang

"ishh..jadi kau benar-benar orang seperti itu ya.."hentikan

"dasar licik.." cukup sudah kyungsoo benar-benar sudah muak emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang

Ia bangkit dengan kekesalan yang mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya,dan melangkah ke pintu bermaksud meninggalkan kai,meladeni ucapannya hanya akan semakin membuat energi kyungsoo terkuras

"aku sedang bicara denganmu hyung.."kai menahan lengan kyungsoo dan memanggilnya dengan nada suara meninggi,kyungsoo berusaha menghempaskan tangan kai tapi ia tidak cukup kuat

"APA MAUMU!"kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi,ia membentak kai sekeras yang ia bisa,sedang yang di bentak hanya bisa tertegun dan terkejut karna sebelumnya kyungsoo tidak seperti ini,ia orang yang lemah lembut bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan nada tinggi pada orang lain walaupun ia sedang kesal karna ia lebih memilih untuk pergi

"baekhyun hyung melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di dapur tadi.."ucap kai dengan nada sinis

"memang apa yang aku lakukan..!"kyungsoo yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu

"apa kau tidak sadar,kau telah menyakiti baekhyun hyung.."apakah kai tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang menyakiti kyungsoo

"memangnya salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan orang lain,lalu apa urusanmu..kau tidak usah mempedulikan aku..!"

"bukan kau hyung,..tapi baekhyun hyung,aku peduli padanya..."

Seperti sebilah pedang tajam yang menghujam jantung kyungsoo,rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan,ia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi..pertahanannya rubuh,lagi-lagi kyungsoo menangis di depan kai,tapi setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak walaupun nafasnya tercekat setiap kali ia bicara..

"aku menyerah kai.."suara kyungsoo melemah,kepalanya tertunduk

"menyerah,..?menyerah untuk apa..?"

"mencintaimu,mengejar kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku raih,aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.."kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari kai dan tidak ada perlawanan kali ini

"apa..?"kai kaget mendengar pengakuan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap kai yang lebih tinggi darinya "terima kasih.." kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya,ia membungkukan badannya berbalik dan keluar dari kai yang menatap punggungnya tidak percaya..ada apa ini perasaan menyesal dan kehilangan mulai merasuk kedalam diri kai,dia baru sadar kalau selama ini kyungsoo memberikan perhatian lebih padanya kenapa ia begitu bodoh,tapi entah apa yang menahannya, kakinya sulit untuk melangkah mengejar kyungsoo,ia mematung lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang,menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal lalu mengumpati dirinya sendiri..

Sedangkan kyungsoo kembali menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam celah lemari,tapi kali ini dia tidak menangis,air matanya sudah tidak mau keluar lagi..ia hanya duduk memeluk lututnya dan menegelam kepalanya dalam celah antar kedua lutunya sambil sesekali mengehela nafas walau suara masih tercekat sesekali,entah kenapa kali ini kyungsoo merasa lebih lega,setidaknya kai sudah tau tentang perasaannya sudah ia pendam begitu lama,walaupun ia tau perasaan nya tidak akan berbalas,tapi ia senang setidaknya bebannya telah terlepas,sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah dingin yang menyerangnya..ia tidak memakai baju yang begitu tebal hanya celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang semuanya kebesaran,tidak biasa memang tapi itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya,kyungsoo mulai mengigil sampai sebuah selimut melingkupi tubuhnya,sebersit harapan muncul di benak kyungsoo,..apa itu kai?...

"sehun.."kyungsoo mendongak menatap sehun yang mulai menyentuh pipinya yang penuh dan membelainya lembut

"aku tau kau pasti disini.."sehun bangkit lalu menggeser lemari dan memperlebar celah tempat kyungsoo terduduk,kyungsoo bertanya apa yang sehun lakukan,sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kyungsoo,ternyata celah yang di buatnya masih sedikit kekecilan sehingga tubuhnya dan kyungsoo harus lebih berdempet,sehun lalu membentangkan selimut yang kyungsoo pakai dan memakaikannya untuk mereka berdua,.

"sehun apa yang kau lakukan.."

Sehun berbalik menatap kyungsoo..dengan senyum jahilnya ia berkata.. "apa..aku juga dingin hyung.."

"bukan,maksudku kenapa kau menggeser lemarinya,bagaimana kalau yang lainnya terbangun.."ucap kyungsoo merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ,hidung dan bibirnya yang memerah karna hawa dingin di atas kulit pucatnya membuatnya sehun semakin tidak tahan ingin meng –iya-iyakan- kyungsoo saat itu juga,tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri kalau sehun benar-benar menyentuh kyungsoo saat itu juga,bisa-bisa dia di cincang dengan pasau dapur..

"ckk..jangan begitu hyung,..kau membuat libido ku naik.." kyungsoo segera memukul kepala namja pervert ini,sekarang wajah kyungsoo benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus

"lagi pula aku yakin semua sudah terbangun,suara bentakanmu itu tidak pelan hyung.."ucap sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan kyungsoo,sekarang kyungsoo merasa tidak enak karna mengganggu waktu tidur orang lain,ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku sehun,.."

Nafas sehun tercekat,khawatir dengan hasilnya "lalu..apa katanya..?"

"ia tidak perlu menjawab karna aku sudah tau hasilnya,dia menyukai baekhyun hyung.."ucap kyungsoo lirih

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun,tanpa sadar salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik,tapi tak mau kyungsoo melihat hal itu,sebagai gantinya ia melihat ke arah lain

"aku sudah menyerah sehun,aku tidak mau menyiksa diriku lagi..."

"itu..bagus hyung,kau terlalu berharga untuknya..."sehun kembali memandang kyungsoo,sehun menyentuh pipi kyungsoo dan menggerakannya agar balik menatap matanya yang tajam

"tapi aku khawatir,ingatan tentang kai dan semua hal yang membuatku menyukainya begitu membekas.."

"hyung..aku akan selalu ada untukmu,aku janji..."hening sejenak,lalu sehun melanjutkan ata-katanya lagi "jadi..bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya di hatimu hyung..?"sehun agak ragu untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada kyungsoo,tapi ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi,ia tak mau keduluan orang ,seperti keduluan chanyeol misalnya

"eh..?"kyungsoo membulatkan matanya,membuatnya tampak berkali lipat lebih lucu

"aku menyukai mu hyung sudah sejak lama,hanya saja kau terlalu sibuk dengan kai sehingga tidak melihatku sama sekali.."

"e-eh ma-maafkan aku sehun.."

"tak apa,jadi bagaimana..?"

"tapi sehun,jika aku menerimamu,kau hanya akan jadi pelarianku..aku tidak mau menyakitimu.."

Sehun menepelkan keningnya dan kening kyungsoo,membuat namja bermata bulat itu semakin salah tingkah dan gugup,sehun dapat merasakan detakan jantung dan desahan nafas pria dengan kemampuan vokal yang tinggi itu,..dan ia suka ..

"tak apa,bisa aku terima...tapi hal itu tidak lama..akan kubuat kau mencintaiku,sampai kau tidak pernah ingat lagi siapa namja bernama kim jongin,karna nanti hanya ada nama oh sehun yang mengisi ingatan dan hatimu,akan kupastikan itu.."sehun membelai pipi kyungsoo dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya,bisa dia lihat wajah kyungsoo semakin merah

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya,memberi ruang bagi kyungsoo untuk berfikir,tapi kyungsoo masih sangat kelihatan bingung...entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang..

"sehun a-aku tidak tau.."kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya...

"baiklah,begini saja..bisakah aku mendapatkan masa training?,jika aku bisa membuat mu lebih bahagia dan membangun kembali hatimu,kau harus mau jadi namjachinguku,dan tidak boleh membohongi perasaanmu...bagaimana..?"tawar sehun,kyungsoo nampak berfikir keras,dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk,sehun tersenyum cerah..dan memeluk kyungsoo erat,di luar perkiraan kyungsoo membalas pelukannya,membuat jantung sehun serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya..mereka lalu melepaskan pelukannya,tanpa sengaja sehun melihat bibir kyungsoo yang agak membiru karna hawa dingin...

"hyung..bolehkan aku-"

"ya..kau pantas mendapatkannya,anggap saja hadiah dariku.."untuk kesekian kalinya,sehun tidak pernah mengira kyungsoo akan mengijinkannya awalnya dia kira kyungsoo akan mengambil nampan terdekat dan dipukulkannya ke kepala sehun,tapi ia salah sehun dan kyungsoo sudah melakukan perjanjian dan akan memenuhinya sampai selesai...

Sehun meraih dagu kyungsoo lalu memiringkan kepalanya agar mereka merasa lebih nyaman,kyungsoo menutup matanya saat sehun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua,mereka tenggelam dalam sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan,sekejap kyungsoo bisa melupakan kai yang baru saja memporak-poranda kan hatinya,sehun membelai leher dan pipi kyungsoo,membuat nya menggeliat geli,sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya,seolah mendapat respon dari kyungsoo yang membalas ciumannya ia mulai menurunkan lengannya masuk kedalam kemeja kyungsoo dan mengelus apa yang ada di balik kemeja longgarnya,tapi tangan sehun berhenti karna kyungsoo manahannya lalu perlahan mengakhiri ciuman mereka...

"sehun kau belum boleh.."ucap kyungsoo tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga,sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang lucu..yah..hampir saja ia hilang kendali,kalau saja namja bermata bulat itu tidak mengingatkannya

"hehe 'belum' kan hyung..." ucap sehun dengan seringai di bibirnya,membuat kyungsoo menatap waspada seolah kata 'belum' itu akan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya

"sudahlah,aku mau tidur.." kyungsoo gagal bangkit dari duduknya karna sehun menariknya membuat kyungsoo duduk kembali

"kau yakin mau tidur di kamarmu hyung..?"

"aku mau tidur di sofa..."jawab kyungsoo polos

"tapi sofa terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua hyung.."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'kita',kau kembali ke kamarmu sana..?"titah kyungsoo

"aku mau tidur bersamamu disini hyung...yayaya.."sehun merajuk,melihat hal itu kyungsoo jadi tidak tega,kyungsoo pun mengiakan permintaan maknaenya ini

Sehun bersorak lalu memeluk kyungsoo dan membawanya menyenderkan kepala di bahunya sehingga sehun bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala kyungsoo,mereka pun terlelap dengan saling menyender kan kepala satu sama lain..

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi,chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur ia merasa sangat haus,ia tersentak kaget saat melihat kyungsoo dan sehun tidur di celah lemari,chanyeol berjongkok menatap kyungsoo yang tertidur,ia membelai pipi namja bermata bulat itu lalu menyentuh matanya yang sembab,teringat kembali saat iya menghianati kesetiaan kyungsoo,rasa bersalah kembali menyelusup ke dalam hatinya,entah setan apa yang menyelusup kedalam diri chanyeol saat ini,ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan mengulum dalam bibir kisable namja yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap itu,kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya membuat chanyeol terkejut dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari kyungsoo,ia pun menatap dalam wajah kyungsoo sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan dapur,tanpa chanyeol ketahui sehun melihat semua yang ia lakukan pada kyungsoo sudah ia kira chanyeol adalah rivalnyanya dalam mendapatkan kyungsoo,sehun tau walau chanyeol memiliki baekhyun tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau melupakan kyungsoo,.. entah kenapa hal itu membuat sehun semakin semangat mendapatkan hati namja bermata bulat itu,ia menyunggingkan smirknya dan yakin kalau semuanya akan jadi lebih menarik..

TBC...

thank's for read my fic,please leave a comment...^^


End file.
